


Gravid; Heavy

by wellhereweare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference Between Adults, Breeding, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, GNC Trans Masc Luke, Luke is Fat and it is Neutral/Positive, M/M, Mild Fat Kink, Post Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/pseuds/wellhereweare
Summary: Luke has trouble putting on weight because of his frankly terrifying metabolism, but it has to be done, if they want to have children.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gravid; Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is fat here, and I don't care about your opinion unless it's positive tbh. 
> 
> Triggers:  
> Female anatomy terms used for Luke's parts. Luke is fat enough that he has breasts, as well as trying to get pregnant. He is gender non conforming and distinctly id's male.  
> Additionally, there's a small reference to Luke as younger, just him noting that he knew he was cute and very loved when he was younger, but it could be uncomfortable given the circumstances.

“Just a bite more, my boy.” Hershel coaxed.”You’ve done fantastically.” A little glassy eyed, Luke wrapped his lips around the last spoonful of ice cream and leaned back, chair creaking under his weight. “Perfect.”

Hershel was glad Luke had chosen to wear just panties and a bra tonight. All of Luke was involved in each movement now, and he could see the flow of it. Even in such a small motion, the younger man’s heavy belly shifted where it rested on his wide thighs and the mounds of breast overflowing the cups of his bra bounced when his back hit the rest.  
“We’re going to need something better than pizza and ice cream if I’m going to be doing this for another nine months.” Luke joked, face twisted faintly in understandable discomfort. He’d just eaten around 20,000 calories. He spread his legs as he stretched, letting his stomach fall to hang between them. Some of his stretch marks were from being a chubby child, silky and silvery pink with age, but the last month had given him a new set.

Following the dark lines out, Hershel inspected his husband with careful eyes. The doctor had said that he needed to gain a significant amount of weight in order to get pregnant because of his frankly terrifying metabolism, and while Hershel wasn’t sure Luke was quite heavy enough, he’d finally gotten rather large, especially for someone so petitely built. 

Luke’s arms were large enough for the flesh to sway, even with the layer of muscle underneath, and his baby face had rounded out further, a fold of fat under his chin.

“Perhaps alfredo or an especially rich risotto?” Hershel suggested. He didn’t make any attempt to hide his admiration, and Luke smiled as he started rubbing gentle circles into his stomach. Humming loudly as if considering it, the man shook his head.

“Cheesecake.”  
“Just cheesecake?” Hershel chuckled. Luke nodded. 

“I deserve a treat for working so hard.” Luke whined playfully. “Look at these! I have to carry them around everywhere.” Smoothing his hands up to his breasts, he squeezed them, the already strained cups bulging and allowing his nipples to peek out over the edge.

Hershel flushed. He wasn’t quite crass enough, he thought, to offer to carry them for Luke, though he certainly wished they were in his hands. Living with Luke had always made self control a struggle, but seeing him like this everyday, soft and so incredibly touchable left him in an endless state of craving. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive when Luke was finally pregnant.

“You’re right.” He rasped. “Is there anything else I could do for you?” 

“You could lay down and let me sit on your face.” 

Hershel bit his lip

“Anything for you, my love.” He managed to say, standing. He offered a hand to Luke, who took it and stood with an easy elegance. He escorted Luke to the bedroom as he might have a new lover, unable to look away. Unrestrained, the younger man’s body wobbled as he walked, and it left Hershel breathless. There was so much to touch, but it would never be enough.

When they got to the bedroom, Luke sat at the edge of the bed and crossed his ankles delicately. It forced his fleshy thighs together, ballooning a bit at the seam, and Hershel’s hands shook as he swiftly undressed. He picked up the pillows, before settling so his head was far enough from the headboard that Luke could settle comfortably. He set the pillows down, one on each side of his head. 

“So thoughtful!” Luke said, and Hershel could feel the entire bed shift as he stood at the foot of the bed. He reached behind him to unhook his bra, but pushed the straps off his shoulders one at a time, allowing it to slide off slowly. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his painties and shimmied a bit as he pulled them down.

He did it at a luxuriant pace, letting the wet fabric peel away gradually and drag as when it caught on the widest part of his thighs. By the time they dropped to the floor, Hershel was almost panting. Finally, Luke crawled onto the bed. His heavy belly dragged lightly over the covers as he carefully moved himself into position. He braced himself with one hand to each side of Hershel’s torso before hiking a fleshy leg over his head to settle onto the other side of his head. 

All Hershel could see was miles of pale, dimpled flesh, and then, Luke sat up and eclipsed the world. Luke’s inescapable weight pressed him deep into the bed, blocking out all light. Soft thighs bracketed his head and muffled the quiet background sounds of London to nothing. No sounds or light, there was only the feel and smell of Luke.

Opening his mouth was a struggle, but when he managed, the core of Luke pressed in, faintly sweet against his tongue. Moaning, he shifted and brought his arms up. He rubbed at the stomach he could feel balanced lightly on his chest and reached further back as he lapped at Luke’s slick folds. 

Hershel groped at all the flesh he could lay hands on, intoxicated. Edging his way along Luke’s thighs, finally getting a handful of the man’s soft ass made his hips jerk up instinctively. He groaned and dug in his fingers. He was desperate to pull the man even a hair’s breadth closer. 

He felt Luke’s whole body vibrate but heard his laughter distantly, as if he were in a different flat. His voice was audible when he spoke, but Hershel couldn’t make out the words. After a moment, he felt the man put more weight onto his hands, though not enough to free him. Hershel made a noise of complaint, even as the bottom of Luke’s belly held him just as thoroughly in place.

Then, Luke ground down on Hershel’s face. His weight came down all at once as he smeared his drenched pussy over his nose and forward to his chin, over and over. Wheezing, Hershel lapped and sucked and tried to nuzzle up, but he was at Luke’s mercy. Helpless, he moaned and clutched at the man’s jiggling ass. His face was soaked, and he wanted more of it, all of it. 

His prick ached, drooling precum, but Luke didn’t so much as breathe on him, chasing his own end. Hershel didn’t want it any other way. Finally, thighs clenching, Luke ground harder and faster. Hershel could feel the shudder that went through Luke as he came on Hershel’s face. After a moment, he lifted himself up unsteadily and flopped down beside Hershel, resting his head on the man’s lap. 

“I’m not done yet.” Luke said, a quiet demand in his low voice as he examined the stream of precum starting to pool around the base of Hershel’s cock. “I want to try tonight.”

Hershel pushed himself up, combing his fingers through Luke’s sweat damp hair. He was beautiful always, but soft and flushed and lax, he looked like a painting. Hershel wanted, more than anything, to have a child with him.

“How’s your stomach, first?” He asked. Even with the weight he’d gained, it was still visibly distended from dinner.

“You couldn’t hear it?” Luke asked, humor in his voice. “Getting off helped, but it’s all gurgly and achy.”

“Are you-”

“I want you to put a baby inside of me, Hershel.” Luke interrupted firmly.

“Of course. I will do my best.” He wasn’t flexible enough to kiss Luke where he lay, but thankfully, the man sat up to do it for him. The kiss lingered, and Hershel let his hand fall to one of Luke’s heavy breasts. 

Luke gasped against his mouth as he brushed his thumb over the hard nipple. It felt a bit juvenile to grope Luke’s chest so much, but he found he couldn’t entirely help himself as he captured the other as well. He kissed over the man’s jaw, his padded throat.

“How I want you.” He whispered to Luke, gently squeezing his chest as he pushed closer. ”I’d love to see you full of my children, but if it’s only ever us, I still couldn’t imagine being happier.” 

Luke ducked his heading away, a broad smile on his beautiful face. “You’re only saying that because you’re holding my tits.” He teased, before sobering to a fond expression. “I know, but I want this, too.” 

Hershel nodded and slid a broad palm down to Luke’s supple stomach. It was so soft it dimpled under a soft touch. He groaned as he coaxed Luke down onto the bed with his hands, until he laid flat on his back. 

Hershel shifted some of the bedclothes. Luke raised a brow but let himself be moved and fussed over until he was arranged in and atop a pile of pillows like an ancient emperor. Finally, Hershel settled himself between his legs.

Endless pale skin set out before him, every inch for him. Hershel didn’t consider himself a poet or an artist of any note, but he longed to be, in moments like these, so he could share with Luke how he felt. How could he convey this feeling in paltry words or even in a sketch, he wondered. What palette could show the warmth of his devotion given and returned? What combination of letters could tell the enormity of his awe?

“You look like you’re going to cry.” Luke said, evenly. “Do you need to stop?” Soft concern rimmed his voice. Hershel shook his head, smiling.

“You are so beautiful and so beloved. Please know that.”

“I’ve never doubted it.” Luke told him, with a little smirk. “I had the highest self esteem of any middle schooler in the world.” 

Chuckling, Hershel moved over him, peppering his heavy breasts with kisses, before moving onto his stomach. He kissed it over and over, enjoying the pliant flesh under his mouth. He could do this for hours. He’d even asked to rut against it a few times, to Luke’s endless amusement. Groping a handful, he sat up. 

Hershel ran his hands gently over the insides of Luke’s thighs, pressing them open. He kneaded the plump thighs as he pushed them all the way open. Finally, he could get a good look at Luke. He was swollen now, shiny with slick and darkly pink, and for a moment, Hershel considered burying his face in those curls again. 

Instead, he kissed one of Luke’s thick calves and inched closer until his prick rested against Luke’s folds. He rocked his hips and dragged it over Luke’s clit. The man shuddered, stomach gurgling.

“Goddamn it,” He gasped, giggling a little. “Sorry, Hershel.”

Hershel shook his head and smiled. Panting a little, he squeezed the doughy legs and moved faster. He was teasing himself a bit, but as intended, Luke, who was still very sensitive, started to jerk and tremble. It made his whole body ripple.

“Look at you. How could you possibly get more perfect?” He crooned to Luke.

The man moaned softly, rutting up against Hershel as he moved. 

“Hersh, for fuck’s sake,  _ please _ fuck me.” In a softer voice, he went on. “I want a baby, Hershel. Please, I need you to put a baby in me right now.”

Pushing inside was a sweetness so intense it was painful, and the noise it forced out of him was ragged. Luke had a furious sort of heat, and he was tight, so tight Hershel had been scared of hurting him for a long time. All together, it left him him lightheaded, but Luke was moving already, fucking himself on Hershel in little, desperate twitches.

Luke was incomparably gorgeous, body heaving with each motion and his face pulled tight in concentration. Resplendent, Hershel thought as he tried to pull him thoughts together, finally starting to move again. The pace Luke set was frantic, but there wasn’t much friction in it, so after a moment of hesitation, Hershel moved one hand down to his hip to press him hard into the bed.

He whined, betrayed, until Hershel finally started to thrust. Movements slow and firm, he made sure to pull almost entirely out before burying himself completely into Luke each time. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” Luke demanded, trying to push against Hershel’s hand.

“Trust me.” Hershel insisted quietly, instead. “I promise I’ll take care of you.” Luke whined, and Hershel shifted his free hand from Luke’s hip down until he could thumb at the man’s clit. Like his thrusts, he kept his touches firm and unhurried. 

A sinuous roll started at Luke’s wide hips and ended with his brown hair splayed against the ivory pillows as he writhed. He was beyond beauty, Hershel thought delirious, beyond a human understanding of love. The man snapped his inescapable eyes up to meet Hershel’s own, and he was struck by true awe, a fearful reverence for the man beneath him.

He was overcome, losing himself in it, in Luke, and spent himself deep, shaking. Hershel began to pull out, only for Luke to lock his free leg behind his back.

“Please stay. Please keep me full.” Luke panted. Hershel pressed himself back against the man, shaking. Luke’s body quivered around him, perfect and entirely too much. 

The pad of his thumb had wrinkled by the time Luke came again, twitching and whining. His head was thrown back, showing off the sumptuous line of his throat, and Hershel crumbled. He laid himself over Luke and kissed him until the ruined sounds leaking out of his chest finally stopped. 

Hershel could feel Luke everywhere from his lips down, their legs twining. Still tucked inside, he was comfortable resting on top of Luke’s plump body. It made him feel small, safe. He closed his eyes and settled his head between soft breasts to listen to the strong thumps of Luke’s heart. 

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” Hershel asked, when Luke had his breath back. He could feel the younger man shift as he nodded, settling a hand in Hershel’s hair. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know what you liked. Thanks for reading.


End file.
